


I Can't Protect You

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Explosions, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Rick and you crash on unknown territory, which causes Rick to have second thoughts about the two of you.





	I Can't Protect You

Rick gasped as he stepped out of what had once been his ship. It looked like a wreck now, its emergency-landing on this unknown territory having taken its toll on it. Or should you call it a crash? You weren’t sure as you crawled out of the broken windshield whilst coughing; smoke was filling up the insides and it was clear that it wasn’t able to be fixed again.

“Fuck,” Rick exclaimed, noticing the smoke that was slowly seeping out of the vehicle, an alarm beeping loudly and the panels’ lights turning red and blinking, “G-g-get away from there. N-now!”

“What?” You were overwhelmed by all the new inputs, barely registering what Rick was saying until he grabbed your arm and yanked you away. He ran, pulling you along, and your legs could barely move and follow him due to the shock that you had yet to realise you were in.

The crash, (yes, it could only be referred to as a crash, you decided), had happened in mere seconds, an adventure going from a fun outing to a nightmare as space pirates, which were not like in the children’s stories with eyepatches and hooks, had surrounded your ship. Rick, the one you knew, all cocky and charming, had disappeared and suddenly, the confidence he had in him had vanished. _Your Rick_ had promised that everything was fine, even said that this place were unknown to other species, and therefore, picking Githaronium from its crystal trees would not be a problem.

“Mo-most people don’t even know it exists here a-a-and we need it more than anyone, so tough luck, bitch,” was what he had said and you had trusted him in every way because how could you doubt your very own genius?  

The Rick you were with now had made yours crumble to pieces as he yelled at you to duck when they started shooting at you. There was no mercy from them, Rick had told you a while back, they wanted something? They took it with force but even so, he looked surprised to bump into them here. Panic had risen in him, made him yell and scream at you as he sped up the space vehicle.

What had happened as you tried to escape was a faint memory, something that you could barely put together even if you concentrated but the feelings that had gone through your body were still there and when your body finally allowed you to feel them again, you started weeping. In fact, you sobbed, realising that you were stranded on a strange place.    

“Rick,” you gasped, heaving for your breath between sobs. If you could not get home, you could at least be with him, _your amazing Rick_.

He didn’t reply, having sat down on the ground. He looked defeated and you noticed a forming a trail of blood down his face. It was clear it was from the windshield, little pieces of glass on his forehead from where it had hit him. _Fuck him for never wearing a seatbelt_ , you thought to yourself.

“Rick,” you tried again, sniffling as you knelt down besides him, “W-where are-”

There was a loud sound, a gunshot but times 10.000, a loud boom, and you looked in the noise’s direction despite your brain wanting you not to. It was Rick’s ship, now only bits and pieces that was turning into a burning fire but Rick didn’t even registry it, didn’t even flinch as the blow made you both fall back. He just looked down.

“Rick-” you couldn’t hear yourself talking as a ringing was in your ears but you still shook him, trying your best to call out for him.

His missing reaction was hell, making you cry even more and eventually, you just pulled at him, dragging him away from the leftovers of his ship and hoping he would come back to you.

* * *

You found a spot several metres away from the crash, surrounded by stones and small trees. You placed Rick against one of the boulders, terrified of his blank expression, and then you sat down on the ground with a sigh. Your arms were producing too much lactic acid, them hurting so bad from the extreme effort it was to drag another human body.

“Rick,” you said again, nearly begged. If only he would say something so you could feel reassured. This place wouldn’t be so terrifying if he was here with you.

“I can’t protect you,” he said suddenly in a quiet and shaking voice, only able to be heard if one tuned in on him. The statement hit you harder than you thought, a lump in your throat turning into a weigh like a stone when you swallowed.

“What are you talking about?” You dried your eyes, crouching down in front of him.

“When-” he paused, almost as if he was deciding between if or when but eventually settled on one of the two, “ _When_ we get home, I won’t… I-I-I won’t bother you anymore. I’ll leave you be.”

“You’re talking nonsense, old man,” you said with a sad smile, “You know, I might need some time in my own bed but I swear, I couldn’t imagine not being in it with you.”

“No- baby, I can’t put you at risk like that again, we- w-w-we barely made it out alive,” he continued, voice shaking, “Listen, I-I can deal with me being a fucking idiot and getting in trouble but _you_ … I don’t- I understand if you want to leave when we get home.”

“You’re an idiot,” you said, leaning forward to press your foreheads together, “Such an idiot. I’d never leave you in a million years.”

When he started shaking his head, making excuses once again, you pressed small kisses to his lips and eventually his face. He was insane for thinking you’d ever leave him, you decided, the crash must have had done more damage than you thought, “Shh…”

“I-”

“No, Rick,” you ran a hand over his hair, “It’s you and me, forever and always. I’d find you, no matter what, I’d go out and I’d find you in a million years, in a million timelines. Now can you please use that dumb brain of yours? Get us home? The portal gun is out of charge but you’re a genius.”

“Right,” Rick looked up at you and saw nothing but your genuine love for him, making him extend an arm, so you could pull him up.

“Right,” you repeated and with that, you watched him with wonder as he went on a big rant about your situation, starting out slow but eventually getting to his normal state. He was grabbing you, pulling you along, explaining what was going on, what you were going to do and he was the Rick you loved so much again. Leave him? He must have been out of his mind.


End file.
